Birds of a different feather
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Honor ripped from her family she still protects what was entrusted to her clan. Not really knowing what true power it holds. Still trying to find answers as to why The Crusaders would be all the way in Siam of all places?
1. And it goes up in flames

A/N: I own nothing but the people I make up everything else goes to the lovely people who worked their asses off for one of the best games in the world.

Also Siam is Thailand's former name, though I am not sure how much land was under that name.

So read and enjoy there maybe a few errors everyone isn't perfect nor is English my native tongue or my mother's and it doesn't help I don't know how to write in my native tongue either. . Enough about me on with the story~ =]

* * *

><p>It was spreading, they were here. Both sides were here….here to take away more of my life, more time away from what I really needed. Fire it was everywhere, blood splattering the walls, windows, floors. Smoke slowly rising daring me to breath. Heavy footfalls metal meeting wood as I hear English words being yelled. I know what they are here for, but to think they came all this way already. I trained for this, I was ready…but at the same time I wasn't ready. Slipping into the right clothes and gathering all my weapons sticking to the shadows I took two armored people out without even blinking. Seeing my brother and sister laying in a pool of their own blood I closed my eyes swearing. Stepping over the burning little Buddha shrine that was in our home I pulled my blades going for the neck, I missed my intended target and a loud noise was made blowing my cover and thus the battle began. Where all my training counted where my people failed I will succeed regardless how they threw away my family's honor.<p>

Yelling, battle cries, swords meets screaming at one other, spitting out sparks, blood is spilled the odds against me, I'm glad they set fire to my home it only makes it easier. Kick them in the flames racing to thing that was entrusted to my clan to protect I was surrounded my back to the prize they seek, sending and taking blows it went on for what felt like hours before flashing of white came to my aid, there were three of them. If they were foe I would face them after we take care of these English Crusaders.

I was out of breath holding onto my bleeding side, licking the blood from my busted lip I limped my way to the box blocking it from them not knowing what tongue they speak I spoke my language, no answer. I tried English getting questionable looks, then I spoke the tongue my father taught me and was given an answer.

They were here for the Englishmen and what they were after.

"Kill me and you can take it."

One stepped closer and I saw it, the same thing that was on my body, the very thing my father spoke of before he was killed.

"Peace and safety brother."

I said softly as I silenced my blade and grabbed the box and jumped out the window. Slowly walking to all the other huts on our compound using the sword as a cane each one empty and bloody bodies laying about guilt bit at me as I walked to the front seeing women children…everyone dead. People I use to be friends who turned on me after learning the truth of my birth, everyone turned on my parents and I, I had wished death on them more than once. And this happens. But still the teachings of The Buddha haunted me at that very moment.

"Life is suffering. That's what I've been taught, to live is to suffer, to suffer is to live."

So much suffering, in such a short life that was mine, I fell to my knees screaming out at the world for what has been done. Crying pounding at the mud from yesterday's rain watching as my blood mixed in with the already murky water. Listening to the footsteps that were barely there.

"You have what we seek."

I ignored them as I clung to the small chest in my arm.

One of the three tugged on my already ripped clothes exposing my bare back and the mark that would have been hidden if not for my hair hidden from view.

"He spoke our language and bares the mark."

"I am no man, I am but a woman."

Those were the last words I spoke the rest is a blank.


	2. Of the Same Blood

I am terrible sorry for the long wait been working crazy hours at two jobs. Game stores has it rough =/

And I didn't want to leave you guys (especially you nic2mad, thank you for the review by the way~)

Anywhere you see * it will be roughly translated either by me or some crappy translation, cause I suck at translating.

* * *

><p>We were all shocked to find out that a small girl held her own against those twice her height and weight, as well as the marking that was large on her back…our symbol and all around it words I could not read, not of my tongue.<p>

"What do we do with her?"

"What we do with anyone who bares the mark of our brotherhood. Come make haste, there could be more of them."

"I'll carry her, you two keep an eye out for the Templar."

I had a soft spot for women and children I heard the pained screaming she released after seeing the body of many. We know of how she knew our tongue, she was born into the brotherhood, her father was once my teacher before he retired from that life wanting to travel all of the world.

"You found your paradise teacher, and with it you made a daughter."

Carefully I scooped up her body, Kareef trying to grab the chest from the girl, but she had a death grip on it.

"Leave it be Kareef, it was rightfully placed in her family's care."

With a huff Kareef backed away treading quietly through the jungle back to our horses.

"Pass me the girl Master Jericho, I'll pass her back once you're on your horse."

Sami whispered as if the Templar were around us, I nodded my thanks and hopped on my horse once situated and with his help the sleeping warrior girl was on the horse leaning against me. Once we made it to our little makeshift safe house Sami went to look for someone to help the girl. It took hours but he found a local doctor and once he removed the cloth that hid most of her face and head a look of surprise came to his face as he mumbled words and bowed in a weird way and set off to work on the slowly dying girl, it took him hours but once he was done he left some things behind. Medicine that is to be used as she's healing I believe.

"Peace safety Suay-Mayuree."*

It was broken English and their language. He was one of them, trusted by the family which meant he was one of us. I called after him, I asked him to stay for the girl's sake be he declined. Maybe one of the only doctors of this place, Once that was done we all talked among ourselves but was stopped once a blade was to my neck. Her words I knew not what she said with a huff she repeated it slowly but this time in our native tongue.

"What did you do to me? Why are my clothes missing?"

Kareef was at his feet letting lose his own blade.

"We did nothing wrong young one, you are but a fleeting and sleeping at that we would never take advantage of you. You bare our mark we take care of our brothers…and sisters."

She backed away slowly placing her blade back where it was hidden and went to the box and mumbled something looking around.

"My father spoke of the Brotherhood, he told me. . . .how you say? To where the 'Holy Land' is. But I keep what's in this chest no matter what his old master says."

"Why would that be?"

I asked slowly getting to my feet letting Kareef know she's no threat to us with Sami quietly watching.

"Man did not give it to us. A being that died out long before any of us walked the Earth. She gave it to me. What it is I don't remember. I was so young…"

Shaking her head as if to pull herself from a far off memory, I was about to say something but her words slow and clumsy as if she's not use to speaking our language.

"I must wait for the key that opens the chest as well as my horse and my pet. I hope they didn't meet the same fate as everyone in the village."

She leans out the window she placed her fingers in her mouth and blew, a loud long whistle shortly after there were a call of a bird backing up from the window she sat down and within minuets a bird flew threw and straight to her. On it leg was a note wrapped around, she read it and wasn't happy by it.

"Something troubles you little one?"

I asked her, quickly she balled the paper and glared at me.

"I am not little as of today I am 15 years old. The monks that guards the keys, their temple fell into enemy hands, not many got away unharmed; though they still do have the keys which is good. I must leave at once to speak with your master about this matter…may-maybe he knows why Templar are so far from home."

* * *

><p>*Suay-Mayuree: Suay= beautiful lady- Mayuree=female peacock<p>

And you'll later one why he called her that...the beauty part he added himself.


	3. Finally

_Months go by as the four travels back to where "The Teacher" will likely have the answers to Suay-Mayuree's questions along the way they all grew close, finding a father figure, a nice, and somewhat rude older brother figure. Teaching and learning from each other raging from stories, fighting styles, jokes, and even dreams. _

"I don't see how you all can bare this heat and sun, I feel as if I will die where I sit not even my friends here can barely handle it."

I said quietly to the group, Jericho answered the question that I never asked.

"There is where we're heading…we'll be there by sunset; so not much longer May."

Not much was said after that, Sami flake my right to block the sun from my body as I slowed the horse to get water for my little sparrow hawk slowly drinking some for myself. Small talk was shared very small talk. Ones that only gave off yes or no answer nothing too much; before I could finally dose off Kareef kicked off into a full gallop kicking dirt in my face. I didn't wait till the dust settled, we raced after him and low and behold my eyes was engulfed by this huge building made of stone; slowly I had my horse slow to a trot.

"What is that called?"

I asked no one in particular, but my father figure…Jericho answered with one word and a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Home"

I looked at him to Sami.

"What he means May is this is Masyaf, home of our Creed. The birth place of us Assassin's."

I nodded my head; I followed them to a set of stables.

"Do I have to leave her here?"

I asked as I hopped off my horse patting her nose and rubbing her spot right at the crook of her neck.

"Yes, don't worry she'll be taken care of here."

Sami answered as I lead her to the man in charge of the stable. I can sense my mare was getting nervous.

"It's ok girl, he'll take care of you. If he doesn't I'll make sure he'll pay."

I cooed to her trying to calm her down; it worked for the most part. I smiled as I gave the man the reins.

"Take care of her, or it's your life in my hands my good sir."

I gave him a smile and walked away patting my horse as I took my leave. Once the horses were tied away, and with my sparrow hawk lazily flying above us, I took in our surroundings. This place is so different, yet the same as my home, at least what was my home. Seeing more robed men with different colourings began to grow the closer we get to this "fort" from what Jericho told me. All around me I could see many flags baring their symbol…our symbol. I was trying to take it all in as fast as I could then suddenly I ran into the back of Sami.

"I see you finally came back, Jericho. And here I thought you would follow in our master's footsteps."

I walked around Sami to see who was talking.

"It's always good to see you too brother. As tempting as it was I still have my duty…"

"You may have wanted to stay, but I see you have brought back a nice looking girl."

He walks over to me and bends to my eye level.

"You seem kind of young to marry him. How old are you?"

Jericho's 'brother' asks me as he looks me up and down like he hasn't seen a woman in years; as he does this I narrow my eyes greatly.

"Old enough and I have no time to be married."

"Brother do not tease this one. Her bite is much worse than any snake you'll find out in the desert. She's our late master's daughter. Now if you'll excuse us brother we must speak to the head master since we found her and she doesn't plan on just giving up the relic he seeks."

Jericho gripped my shoulder lightly and pushed me along to match his pace, once we got to the steep hill and I was sure he was out of ear shot.

"Something is off with your 'brother' Jericho."

He just chuckles at my statement.

"Most women don't say that about him. Seems like you saw through his…what he likes to call sweeping 'em off their feet."

"Mayuree, stay away from him. Rumor tells us that he has more children running around than there are Templars."

Kareef says as he pats my head.

"If he tries to bed with you, my sister I will have his head as a trophy on my wall."

I laugh as I shake his hand off my head.

"I know how to handle myself just fine."

The rest of our walk was quiet, as we walked through the huge double doors. This place looks like a really big library; all around you could see men donned in white carrying books, and scrolls to various parts of this library. Sami softly tugged at my sleeve leading me to the staircase. Once we reached the top my eyes landed on an older looking man with a long greying beard, mix matching eyes, but something inside of me told me to stay away despite his looks and the kind smile that graced his features.

"So this is his daughter? You look younger than I thought you would be."

He comes closer and sees the chest in my hand.

"But I see you have brought what I sent these three to get."

He reaches for it and I held it tight, my body telling me to get away, but I stood my ground.

"It's mine to protect, not yours."

I spat harshly narrowing my eyes to mere slits.

"Well I can truly see you are _his_ daughter. A tongue you have little one, it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Then so be it…"

I could not finish due to Jericho's hand covering my mouth.

"Her words mean nothing, the heat has gotten to her; I assure you master."

I glared at him tearing his hand away from my face.

"No, I really do mean every word I say."

"Then tell me little one who gave it to you to protect?"

This "master" backs up and walks over to the table covered in scrolls books and sheets of paper as well as a map.

"That I cannot answer, I was too young to remember. All I know is that I was given this chest when I was five years old and began my training since then."

"A female assassin? That's unheard of."

"To you maybe, but where I grew up I wasn't the only one. The monks and my father taught me everything I know."

He stares at the chest; I look from the chest in my hand to him.

"What?"

"May I see what's in the chest?"

"I do not have the key. It cannot be open till my coming of age, or when _she_ deems it whichever comes first."

"Who is this woman?"

"She's not of this world."


	4. Not Like the Others

"Not of this world? Child what is this you are saying?"

The leader of this Creed asks me as he stops in mid turn.

"Just as I said sir; I cannot give up what isn't mine to give. I'm only in charge to watch over it; the monks will decide the rest, till then I cannot say anymore on the matter."

For a split second he narrowed my eyes at me, before turning his body in my direction. Slowly he takes wide strides, I watched as he robes flowed and wag behind him like a tail; I look him in the eyes as he stopped dead a little more than arm's length.

"What will you do till your coming of age?"

I watched him as he eyes me up and down slowly, as if daring me to breath.

"I'll do what I've been doing all these years. Protect it."

"I see."

He said all too fast, then turned back to go back to his table.

"What would you like for us to do with the girl?"

Kareef asked quietly taking a few steps forward.

"She has the relic, the girl stays. Have her stay in the gardens with the women."

The head master says briskly dismissing the matter with his hand.

"Where can I train?"

I asked as I looked up from the chest in my arms, the look of shock covering his face.

"There will be no female assassins here. We do things differently."

"Then I'll take my leave back to my country. I will not be held back from my training."

I turned to leave, as I walked down the stairs I called behind me.

"Good luck finding me brothers."

I say with a smirk, in my head I was counting down to one from five.

"Wait!"

I stopped mid-step on the ninth step slightly turning my head to the left looking at the assassins from the corner of my eye.

"You may train, but you will do so by our standards."

"With all due respect, I rather train my way. After all the enemy is not use to my style of fighting, it would give you an edge should you allow me to carry out missions on your behalf."

I say this climbing back up the stairs and looking him dead in the eyes.

"You really do take after your father, so be it. But if you put my men at risk it will be you and you alone that I'll be dealing with. Is that understood woman?"

It came out more as a threat to me, than a statement that I already knew; did this man forget who my father was as he said those words? Or maybe trying to show he's the alpha and I'm just a lowly omega or just a plain woman who will just let a man do and say whatever he wants to her. Well he has another thing coming.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. And above all else never compromise the Brotherhood. My actions will never cause harm, be it direct or indirect. The words my father taught me before he died Al Mualim. You have nothing to worry about, should you place a _woman_ in a man's world. I can hold my own, I assure you."

I watched as he breaks his quill pen splattering ink on the paper.

"Leave woman before I change my mind."

"As you wish sir."

I look him in the eyes once more as I smirk bowing my head in the process. Straightening up I turned and walked down the stairs.

"Show me this garden I'm supposed to be staying in, please?"

I asked as I made it to the foot of the staircase, one by one they all made it down their faces looking pale. I threw them all a questionable glance, I barely missed the little hand signal Jericho threw my way. I just looked up feeling like I was being watched…which I was. The three assassins walked ahead before I slowly tore my eyes off this Al Mualim, only to have someone shove me out of the way nearly making me drop the chest.

"Watch it."

I spat turning to see who this rude person was.

"Stay out of my way woman."

He doesn't even stop, just kept climbing the stairs.

"There's plenty of space to walk around. I am not yours to command, ass."

He stopped and slowly turned my way, now it was my turn to walk away catching up with the three I came here with.

"Hold your tongue woman, before I rip it out."

He called out; I was already drained enough so I just held up my left hand hoping he could see the pretty middle finger I held up before slowly putting my hand back in its place.


	5. Just let out

After that confrontation everything was quiet as I lagged behind watching as the moon slowly starts to rise giving everything a nice dim white-ish glow. A fountain blubbing quietly not too far from where we were walking.

"You are very lucky. Anyone else who openly mocks him like that would find a blade in their neck."

Jericho quietly says to me as he grabbed me by my shoulder to keep pace with them. Still the colour did not return to his face.

"If you wish to keep that chest safely in your care I say you should hide it. Hide it well, May."

I turned towards the voice that held a hint of danger to it.

"Why would he take it even after all that I told him?"

I stopped and looked all three in their deep dark brown eyes.

"It's something he wants, something that needs to be carefully guarded."

"And it is Sami, I am guarding it; I've been guarding it. And as far as I'm concerned I've done a pretty damn good job at it thus far. He can have it when he chisels it from my cold dead hands."

I say darkly as I stopped, forcing myself to look back at the looming tower behind us. Willing ourselves to go on we stopped at a lone little shack not too far from the bigger houses. Unlocking the door I was the first to walk in. This place was covered with dust, running my finger over the darken windowpane letting in the moon's glow.

"Who was the last person to live here? Looks like it hasn't been touched in years, like they up and left without much thought as to what to bring."

No answer was given to me.

"Mayuree, leave your things in the closet for tonight you'll be staying with me; once this place is cleaned up tomorrow you can arrange it as you see fit."

"Sure thing Jericho."

I say as I quickly turn from the window to where he pointed quickly I put in what little I have on me only carrying a change of clothes and the chest. Once we left from that side of the gardens I was taken to a bath house where I was left to my own device keeping the chest nearby.

"Oh Lady Luck, what card did you draw for me this time?"

I whispered to myself as I ducked under the water and proceeded to wash myself of the travels among other things, as the water began to lose its warmth that I so wished to blanket myself with for a moment longer the thought of my family randomly popped in my head. And for the first time since that faithful night I cried, this time there was no hatred involved, just sorrow, pain, and the longing of being home with my little sister and brother…longing for the love of my mother whom was taken so long ago and my father who took my place to die. Rocking back and forth in the water hugging myself as I cried without the worry of anyone hearing or seeing me like this; I didn't muffled myself I let out the sorrowful loud cries that echoed in the room. My head started to pound the heat rising in my face touching my eyes I felt they were puffy I knew for a fact they were red. Why wouldn't they be? From all the crying I did the water was as cold as ice I must have been sitting here for another extra fifteen minutes my hands all wrinkly, twisting my hair to wring out most of the water that still clung to me I slowly go out wrapping a towel around my body, grabbed the chest as I went to the door to see Sami standing there before I could even utter a word he pulled me into his arms and all the tears I thought I fully cried out more came rushing out. He cooed to me softly and lifted me into his arms, I didn't protest I just buried my face into his chest and let him take me to wherever it was he was going.


	6. Put up or shut up

I woke with a start hearing soft footfalls; I popped up and came face to face with Jericho.

"Forgive me May, I didn't mean to startle you. If you're hungry, breakfast is being served…I'll wait out here for you to dress."

I nodded to him as he turned heel and before he reached the door my voice stopped him.

"Thank you, Jericho."

"No need to thank me, Suay-Mayuree."

I heard him say with some difficulty, I gave a slight chuckle and tossed the covers off my body stretching out my body and slowly rising to my feet. I combed through my long jet black hair and threw on a simple dress and shoes. I opened the door to be greeted by my three favorite men, I smiled weakly and the four of us were on our way to breakfast. As we were walking I took everything in…this place…their home, it looked and felt cold compare to what I once called home, the stone that made up the walls looked cold and uninviting, windowless as if to ward off the warmth and friendly rays of the sun…and I use the term "friendly" loosely in this country might I add. Once outside that last thought had made itself known, I have never been to a place that had such dry harsh heat, and I'm still standing in the shade of the cold building. Passing by guards they stopped in mid-conversation and stared and I met their gaze evenly only turning away when I started to walk ahead of them still more stares were thrown our…better yet my way, but I held my head high and walked on not paying them any mind. After breakfast I asked if I could spar with one of them, which Kareef gladly wanted to take part in.

After sometime of clearing the ring I walked in slowly making my way over to Kareef.

"I've never seen your hand to hand, care to give it a whirl…brother?"

I ask with a mocking sweet tone with one hand on my hip smirking, he hops off the fence and puffs out his chest.

"We can do that…so long as you can take a punch."

Without turning my back I smiled at him moving towards the center of the ring saying:

"Come now, I can handle _anything_ you throw my way."

I winked and made a motion for him to bring it, I had a plan in mind since I really haven't seen what he's capable of when weapons aren't involved I will not strike unless need be. I want to study him, take it in. For the time that I've known him and seen him fight I know for a fact that there will be power behind what he's going to throw my way, and with my short limbs…reach…yeah he has me beat, now all that's left to test is his speed, how flexible and agile he is. I'm hoping I have him beat on those or at least be neck and neck, though the latter of the two would work best for me. Without a seconds notice Kareef came charging at me. His left arm slowly coming up and out I ducked and danced away as he swung backwards to hit his target…me.

"Come now big guy, you're gonna need more than that to take me down."

I taunt bouncing on my toes from side to side.

"Stop moving about and I'll show you."

He comes at me again only this time aiming for my feet, I do two flips to put space between us smiling still as I flip my hair over my shoulder and pretend to yawn.

"My sister use to put up a better fight than you."

Again he comes this time I don't dance and flip away I stay on him blocking and dodging every punch and kick but one, he caught me in the gut.

"Fuck…that's a punch."

I mumble to myself as I wobbled away hunch over.

"Remind me to eat _after_ I spar with you for now on."

"Can't handle it?"

He mocks at me standing up straight; with my head down I smirk.

'Now it's my turn to strike.'

With some difficulty I stood up and raced to him posing to strike, but he blocked the first few hits. The one block that caught me by surprise was when he was able to block the road house kick to the chest grabbing my leg I hopped on one leg trying to free myself, didn't work. So with both hands on his shoulder I was able to pull myself up and land a knee to the side of his face. With my leg still in his grip he twisted and twirled in a circle and tossed me as if I weighted nothing. Twirling like a top I rolled to the ground and popped right up and before I knew it he was within arms lengths of me; with quick thinking I did a backflip and landed on the fence still he was like a bull seeing red. Doing a handstand I waited for the right moment and when he was close enough, over him I went with two feet planted into his back using his weight and momentum against him crushed him against the fence. Doing a little roll I popped up and followed through hitting pressure point and watched him fall to the floor, bending down so I could be face to face with him.

"How was that dear brother?"

Breathing heavily he answers with a smirk.

"You make big brother proud. Now, when am I able to use my arms and legs?"

I smirk at his answer.

"Without my help…hmmm could be anywhere from 20 minutes to an hour depending on how hard I hit it."

"Okay, what about with your help?"

"Just a matter of seconds, though it will be all tingly every time you move it. Which do you chose?"

"Do I really have to say?"

I shake my head and sit him up with little trouble and hit different pressure points so he could use his arms and legs once more, helping him stand it was then I noticed the crowd of people.

"How does it feel to lose to a female in front of a crowd of men?"

Smirking as I didn't wait for his answer I flipped over the fence and began to walk to my little hut of a home to see that it was indeed clean with Jericho sitting there with the chest.

"Come sit May."

His eyes and voice were so distant; I cocked my head to the side and sat in front of him.

"Ya know your father built this when he first became a Master Assassin. It brings both pain and happiness to see it still looks the same…If I may be so bold to ask, what happened to him?"

Slowly taking the chest from him fingering the carvings on the top as I look down at the scar on my left wrist, I cleared my throat trying to swallow the lump.

"He died in my place."

Was all I said as I stood up to place the chest in its hiding spot readying it to be booby-trapped I didn't turned around when he asked me to explain.

"The clan doesn't like to mix blood, once they found out the truth after my mother's death…her fake lover told everyone the truth. Honor, that was giving to me because I was chosen didn't matter to them cause of my mixed blood…because I was what they thought as impure. I was to be put to death, but the monks were against it because I was chosen…That night the monks and my father sent me out with my little brother and sister to go to my mother's grave, he was in my room when arrows were shot through…hundreds of them…"

I shake my head to rid myself from the memory of finding his body littered with countless arrows, how I kept cutting myself to pull them out of him yelling at my siblings to get help.

"I'm sorry…"

I hear him get up, he stood right behind me slowly and softly he placed a hand on the top of my head.

"Your father…he was a good…no he was a great man."

"I know he was, or else he wouldn't have done that."

Five years comes and goes and little Miss Mayuree mostly kept to herself only coming out to train, go on missions, and eat. To everyone that calls the fortress home May is known only as a ghost, some believe that is really is there as a person, while others think she's a mere spirit. That was until her new little world all came crashing down around her.


	7. And then there was one

That mission was a set up and everyone around May was pointing fingers at her as she cried over their bodies. The men that helped saved her, men that she considered blood were dead and she only a few deep cuts and a broken thumb. The men around her held her down as she screamed and cried at the top of her lungs she watched on as they carried their bodies and gave them their honored funeral. To her knees she fell as they began to burn the bodies even then the crowd did not stop some even going as far as to bring harm to her, Mayuree didn't fight back she just took it. If they wanted to take their anger out on her because she's a mere woman and thought to be a part of what happened to those three so be it…wouldn't be the first time she was beaten for something that she did not commit. She looked up at a big man and saw him ball his big left hand into a fist, she didn't turn away she just looked him in the eyes with tears streaming down her face, he reared back; but it never hit her. Two people stood in front of her and one holding onto the arm of the man that was ready to pound her face in.

"Do you not remember what we have been taught?! Since when do you start to raise a hand at a woman?!"

The man in front of her yelled at the crowd. With eyes wide Mayuree watched on as the man spoke out for her, a young boy pushed the two that held her arms away and helped Mayuree to her feet; the one that held the arm of the man that was ready to punch her face didn't even look at her. May tried to see around the taller angry man but still could not see his face due to his hood being pulled up.

"Thank you for your help brothers…though you shouldn't burden yourselves with me."

The young boy looked May square in the eyes with a small glint of something she wasn't sure what it was…pity, remorse, sympathy?

"It is our duty to protect those in need, even if they are our sister."

He kissed her right hand which in turn made her smirk and scoffed a little.

"I see the young one is trying to charm the pants right off of me yeah?"

She said jokingly holding onto her right side from pain that ebbed up from when she laughed. The man that was talking to the crowd of people that began to scatter about their own ways turned to her.

"Come we must get you to a healer."

The young boy quietly says to May as he acts as her crutch, slowly with the other two males in tow they all go see the healer. Once treated and only coming out with bruised muscles, a black eye, and a busted lip, sitting down next to the young boy she smiled and bowed her head to show her thanks.

"May I have the names of those that helped me?"

She asked quietly.

"Kadar Al-Sayf, my elder brother Malik Al-Sayf, and the quiet one over there is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

The younger brother pointed as he said each name, May nodded to each.

"A mouthful your name is Altair, might take me a while to remember that one."

The one known as Altair suddenly popped up turning his head slightly as he got to the door.

"With the way you fight, I doubt you'll have much time to remember us all, yet alone my name."

With that he walked out the door slamming it shut.

"I take it he doesn't even know how to take a joke…any who, my name is…"

"Mayuree. Everyone knows the only female assassin."

Kadar said shyly as he kept taking quick glances at May, she gave a small smirk.

"I suppose you are right. You two wouldn't happen to know if they had family around here, would you?"

"They've already been informed of what had happened and witnessed what happened to you. They couldn't handle the scene and left back to their homes."

Malik spoke up as he slowly stood and kneeled in front of May.

"I care not for that, I wish to apologize, and thank them."

May mumbled as she slowly got up and to the door.

"If one of the two is not busy would you care to show me where they live?"

"I can do it Mayuree!"

Kadar popped up and chirped all too happily, taking her hand he lead her out of the little house, and out of the castle walls, down steep hills, zigzagging through the markets, and finally making a stop; Letting May pay her respects to the three that gave their lives to save her own.


End file.
